Beacon of Uncertainty
by Plastic Sporks
Summary: Will Ray get enough nerve to tell Lily how he feels? Will Kim ever notice Robbie for something more than an underclassmen? What new crazy thing will Ed and Ted be amazed by? How are Travis and Audrey doing these days? You'll just have to read to find out!
1. Don't call me swami

Author's Note: Hey everyone. This is my first time attempting a fic. Please  
review and let me know what you think. Especially what you like, or what  
you think I could do differently. Thanks!  
----------------------------  
"Hey, Lil," Ray said as he approached her locker.  
  
It was Monday morning, before first hour. All last night Ray had been  
trying to think of some new and improved way to impress Lily, as well as  
hint towards his interests in her. He wasn't able to come up with much, and  
this had him frustrated. All he could think of was to ask her to Mickey's  
after the show, and just hope that sometime throughout the day some  
brilliant idea would come to him.  
  
"Hey Ray," Lily replied. "What's up?"  
  
"Not a whole lot." Ray paused. He was trying to think of something to say  
to keep the conversation going. He didn't want to ask her to Mickey's right  
away. It would feel too awkward. He figured he'd be better off if there was  
some random conversation to lead up to it. "Did you do the history  
homework?"   
  
"Of course I did, Ray. Why? You didn't do it, did you?"  
  
"Well, do I ever?" Ray hated history so much. It was definitely his least  
favorite class by all means. His theory on the matter was "why would I be  
interested in other people's lives from the past if they're dead?"  
  
"Ray, you should probably care a little bit more about your grades! I know  
you hate history, but the grade you get from slacking off all the time will  
come back to haunt you later in life. Like when you're applying to  
colleges."  
  
"Ohh. You think you're so right, don't you? What if I were to tell you that  
the clown academy I'm applying to doesn't look at any of your history  
grades?"  
  
"That's a good one. I'd probably punch you."  
  
"Oh really? And why would you do something like that?"  
  
Lily smirked while laughing to herself. She looked up at Ray, and when she  
realized that the look on his face was his "I know I'm winning the battle  
'cause I'm awesome" look, she punched him.  
  
"Ow! Why did you do that?!" Ray whined as he rubbed his left arm.  
  
"Why do you think?" Lily laughed. "Your stupidity was starting to show."  
She smiled as to say she brought jokes.  
  
"Wow. That hurts. Real deep too." Ray patted his chest to signify where his  
pain was located. He laughed, and then shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Hey guys!" Robbie exclaimed as he approached Ray and Lily in the hall.  
"Sup?"  
  
"Not much," Ray and Lily said in unison. They looked at each other and  
chuckled.  
  
"Do you guys realize what time it is?" Robbie asked.  
  
Ray lifted his arm as to look at the non existent watch on his wrist,  
"Well..."  
  
"It's 7:38," Lily said while looking at Ray. "Nice watch."  
  
"Oh, why thank you! Nice sarcasm." Ray replied.  
  
"Wait...7:38. Guys, we have 2 minutes to get to class!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
At that, Lily shut her locker and the three of them headed to history. As  
they walked into the room, the bell rang, and they quietly took their  
seats. Luckily they weren't late. Attendance was taken, and class started,  
but as usual Ray wasn't paying much attention. He leaned over to the right  
to see what Travis was doing. He was reading a book.  
  
Ray whispered, "Whatcha reading swami?"  
  
"Haven't I told you NOT to call me swami?" Travis whispered back, a bit  
annoyed by Ray's not so carefully chosen greeting.  
  
"Sorry. I forgot."  
  
"Sure you forgot. I've only told you not to call me that a million times."  
  
"Well, the millionth and.. one is a charm?"  
  
"Sure. If you say so." Travis went back to his reading. After a few seconds  
he remembered that Ray had asked him what he was reading, so he decided to  
answer the question. "It's a compilation of written works from different  
authors on their views of China's ancient civilizations."  
  
"Well then. Sounds...interesting."  
  
"I concur."  
  
Ray wasn't the least bit interested in China's ancient civilizations, let  
alone what people thought about them. The only opinion on the matter that  
mattered to him was his own, which is history is boring. After thinking  
about how much he disliked history, Ray rested his head on his arms on his  
desk and fell asleep. He felt that history was best used as nap time  
anyway. He didn't even hear the bell ring when class was over. A few  
minutes after the bell rang, Robbie walked up to Ray's desk and slammed a  
fist down on it. Ray jumped up startled. He was caught completely off  
guard. In his state of confusion, his response was, "What..what...what  
happened?!"  
  
Robbie laughed. Ray was definitely a huge source of amusement. "Ray, you  
fell asleep, that's what happened."  
  
"Oh. Is that all?"  
  
"Yeah. But it won't be all if we don't make it to second hour." Robbie  
shook his head and chuckled to himself. "Come on, let's go. We don't have  
too much time left for passing period."  
  
Ray got up and gathered his things. "Woo hoo. Second hour. Let's go." He  
laughed.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
The two of them walked out of their history class and out into the hall. On  
their way to algebra, Ray thought to himself, "I didn't get to ask Lily to  
Mickey's yet. Dang it. Nothing works how I plan it. Ever. Maybe I'll ask  
her in lunch. I dunno. I just hope I figure something out. Soon too."  
----------------------------  
I'll write more as soon as I've gotten some reviews and have figured out if  
my writing skills are any good. So please review and let me know what you  
think. 


	2. Hawthorne Revisited

Author's Note: I've gotten some reviews already, and requests to continue, with longer chapters. So will try to do just that! Heh. Read on, and enjoy. But most importantly review! :D  
  
--------------------  
  
When Robbie and Ray got to their algebra class they realized that they were the first ones there, despite Ray's nap time incident. They sat down in their regular seats – next to the windows in the far left row. Robbie turned around and looked at Ray. He seemed preoccupied with something, and Robbie was pretty sure he knew what it had to do with.  
  
"So, what's going on with you and Lily?" Robbie asked Ray.  
  
Ray groaned and changed his expression from one of absent mindedness to a discouraged one. "I just can't figure out what to do." He sighed, then continued, "I want to do something for her, something special. But I don't know what to do."  
  
"Well, getting her a gift is always a good idea. Girls like that kind of stuff." Robbie suggested.  
  
"Right. Remember, I've tried that. Jumpy Jr. didn't go over too well with her." Ray continued, but it sounded more like he was talking to himself, "It's not my fault she shook the box though..."  
  
"So, maybe you should try something that isn't alive this time?" Robbie thought to himself for a minute, "How about a necklace, or earrings, or something like that?"  
  
"Maybe. That could work." Ray's mood started to lighten up a little while talking to Robbie. He always had a way to look at the brighter side of things, or at least find a detour or two out of anyone's problems. "But she doesn't really wear jewelry much at all."  
  
"True... maybe you could buy her some guitar picks?" Robbie suggested.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know. I never was any good at figuring out stuff like this."  
  
"Well, you do know that there is a first time for everything."  
  
"Yeah. I guess so."  
  
Students slowly started to fill up the classroom, and in a few minutes the bell rang. Mr. Mc Ewan got up from his desk where he was grading some last minute papers from Friday to address the class. "Good morning class. Please start working on the opener if you haven't done so already. In five minutes I will start to go over it, so I would suggest that you work diligently."  
  
Ray sat in deep thought for a couple minutes while Robbie started to work on the opener problem that was written on the chalk board. "Audrey." Ray blurted out loud enough for Robbie to hear him, but quiet enough so that the other students that were in the room couldn't hear.  
  
"What?" Robbie asked. He was confused as to the purpose of Ray's random outburst.  
  
"Audrey. I can ask her for advice. Who would know what to buy a girl better than a girl? And plus, she's Lily's best friend. I am guaranteed good advice this way." Ray stated ever so confidently.  
  
"Wow. You're actually right. Brennan, you never cease to amaze me. At least when you're serious. And think about things." Robbie laughed.  
  
"Oh really. Implying that I'm usually not serious and don't think?" Ray laughed. He knew that this was ever so true.  
  
"Of course." Robbie laughed. After a few seconds, he looked at the clock. 3 more minutes to finish the opener. "Ray, shut up and work on your opener!"  
  
"Alright. I see how it is." Ray laughed. "Yeah, I should probably work on it."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that day, in 6th hour lunch, Lily, Robbie, Ray and Travis were waiting in the lunch line to get their food. Ray was in a better mood now, and was looking forward to talking to Audrey after school today. Hopefully her intelligent female input would be able to be well used. While waiting in line, Lily asked Ray, "So Ray, enjoy your nap in history?"  
  
"You know it!" Ray replied with a smirk.  
  
"I figured as much. You know, you should probably sleep at home and at least try to pay attention in class." Lily suggested.  
  
"Maybe. I'll have to sleep on that one!" Ray smirked.  
  
Lily punched him. "Honestly Ray."  
  
"Ow!" Ray rubbed his arm.  
  
Robbie laughed. "You did deserve that one Ray. We all know it."  
  
"Maybe. But I dunno." Ray gave a defeated shrug.  
  
The four of them got their food and made their way to their usual table. Once they got there, they sat down and began to eat.  
  
After Robbie opened and took a sip of his Jones Soda, he broke the silence and said, "So Ray, have you talked to Audrey yet?"  
  
Lily became alert at the sound of her best friend's name. "What about Audrey?"  
  
Ray didn't know how much Lily needed to know right now, so he decided to say, "Nothing. I was supposed to talk to her...about something." He paused, then remembered Robbie's question. "To answer your question Robbie, no, I haven't seen her yet to talk to her. Maybe after school before I head to the station."  
  
"Alright, sounds like a plan." Robbie replied.  
  
"I see...okay then." Lily said. She was curious as to what Ray needed to talk to Audrey about, but she knew that she shouldn't dig deeper. Ray would fill her in as soon as she needed to know what it was that was going on.  
  
"So, what are you guys thinking about the lit project?" Travis asked. In fourth hour lit, Mrs. Marban had given out the second quarter project outline. The project was to, in groups of three or four, act out a chapter from The Scarlet Letter as it is, or to re-write a chapter to reflect the group's opinions and act that out.  
  
"I think it's gonna cut into my cartoon watching time!" Ray said jokingly.  
  
"Seriously Ray." Lily said, annoyed. "I think we should be able to pull it off, and do well on it too."  
  
"Right. It can't be that hard, can it?" Robbie added.  
  
"Just as long as we keep on task when needed." Travis glanced over at Ray and shook his head, jokingly, in disgust. "I think this will prove to be quite interesting." Travis chuckled when he saw Ray's expression. He looked so disappointed that he needed to actually put effort into something other than the show and random brainless stuff.  
  
"I wonder what Ed and Ted will do. That's what's definitely gonna be interesting." Lily stated, and then laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Those two are so crazy, it's funny. But in a good way of course." Robbie added.  
  
Before they knew it, lunch was almost over. They all gathered their things and got ready to leave when the bell rang.  
  
--------------------  
  
That's all for now. I felt like posting what I had, so, as I'm sure you've already noticed, I did. I'm not sure if it's too much longer than the last chapter, but like I said, I wanted to post it! I hope you liked it. But there is one thing that you should do for me before leaving – review! Heh. I'll write some more soon, and hopefully have something more posted maybe Sunday or Monday. 


	3. Vanilla Shake

Author's Note: I haven't really thought about what to write for the past couple of days. It's been kind of busy to say the least. But here's more. Hot & fresh from the oven! Heh. Enjoy, and review!  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a few minutes after 9th hour, and Ray was determined to find Audrey. He hadn't even stopped at his locker yet. This was way more important. Finally, after a few minutes of searching the school, Ray finally found Audrey, but at the worst of all places - Lily's locker, with Lily.  
  
"Hey Ray," Lily said, "What's up? You look like you're in a hurry or something."  
  
"Uh.just needed to talk to someone." Ray replied, disappointed. He had a feeling that the two girls wouldn't be separating any time soon. He might just have to wait for another time to talk to Audrey about his situation.  
  
"Oh, okay." Lily replied, confused. She had no idea what could be so important that Ray was going crazy trying to find someone. Who could this someone be? Lily didn't know. It was probably something stupid and immature anyway.  
  
"Ray, Robbie had mentioned to me earlier that you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?" Audrey asked, mainly to break the silence, and partly to cure her curiosity.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. It's nothing." Ray replied with a lack of anything better to say. He really didn't want Lily around for this conversation, and there seemed to be no way she'd leave right now. So he'd have to chill for a while. Wait for Audrey to be solo.  
  
Lily noticed that Ray was hesitant to answer Audrey's question. She wondered to herself, "Could I be the reason why Ray isn't being straightforward? Does he not want me to hear what he has to say?" She was quiet for the next couple seconds, then asked, "Ray, would you rather talk to Audrey alone?"  
  
"Actually, yeah. That would be better. If you don't mind. It's not that I don't like you around, It's just that." Ray was trying to figure out the best explanation for this, but he decided to give up when Lily interrupted him.  
  
"It's all good Ray. Don't worry. I can go. I'll see you at the..er.later. I'll see you later." With that, Lily shut her locker and started walking down the hall towards the main entrance. She decided to just go to the station now. She'd be early, but she could work on some homework or something while she waited for everyone else to get there.  
  
Once Lily was far enough down the hall, Audrey asked, quite curious, "So, what is it Ray?"  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story.." Ray began.  
  
"Well, I've got time." Audrey assured him.  
  
"As long as you're sure." Ray was hesitant. His nerves started to kick in and he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with this.  
  
"Ray?" Audrey noticed him starting to space out. "Am I losing you here?"  
  
"Oh, no, sorry. Just lost my train of thought." Ray was trying to stall. He was afraid of facing reality. He had a feeling that Audrey already knew what Lily's feelings were.  
  
"So. What did you need to talk to me about?" Audrey asked, beginning to get impatient with Ray.  
  
"Well, it's about Lily." Ray stated. He didn't know where to start, or even where to begin thinking about where to start.  
  
"I figured as much." Audrey took and attempt at analyzing his expression. Her conclusion, based on his actions and expressions was that he had a thing for Lily. She just had to be right. "You like Lily, don't you?" She asked. She knew she just had to be right.  
  
"Well, uh. maybe." Ray replied, extremely hesitant.  
  
"Ray, 'well, uh. maybe,' in guy speak, means 'yes, I do. But I just don't know how to talk about it comfortably yet.'" She stated,  
  
"Well, aren't you little miss know everything." Ray didn't know what to say. "..But you're right. That's it. Exactly." Ray confessed.  
  
"I knew it." Audrey replied with an accomplished tone. "So, what exactly is it that's bothering you?" She asked.  
  
"Well, ..do you think we could go talk about this somewhere other than in the middle of the hall?" Ray asked.  
  
"I suppose. How about Mickey's?" Audrey suggested.  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two of them headed toward the main entrance. Once they walked out the doors, they headed down the road to Mickey's. As they walked into Mickey's, Ray nervously glanced around to make sure that Lily hadn't decided to come here before the station. He would definitely rather her not be in the same room as them while he was dumping out the contents of his heart.  
  
Audrey walked up to the counter and ordered a vanilla shake.  
  
"Hey Ray, you want anything?" Audrey asked.  
  
"No thanks. I'm good."  
  
"Okay. So, back to where we left off. What is it specifically about Lily that you needed my help on?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Well, you were right. I do like her. But the problem is I don't know what to do about it." Ray confessed.  
  
"Well, what have you tried doing so far?" Audrey asked.  
  
"I've tried giving her gifts. Some worked out better than others. But I need something different. Something that will really let her know what I think about her." Ray explained.  
  
"Well, I'm guessing you haven't tried talking to her yet?"  
  
"No. I'm spineless. You must remember that." Ray felt hopeless.  
  
"No you're not Ray! You just need the right motivation to get you going. Most guys aren't advanced enough to understand girls well enough to figure out the best thing to do to impress one." Audrey began.  
  
"So, why don't you just tell me what the best thing to do is and save me the trouble?"  
  
Audrey chuckled. "Ray, it's not that simple. The best thing isn't always the same. It's not like you can just buy her a ring and she'll love you forever. Part of it comes from you, as well as the relationship you guys have right now. It has to be something appropriate, effective, and most importantly, from the heart." She started to sip on her vanilla shake.  
  
"I see. But how do I know what my heart is telling me? It's not like I can read it. I'm sure the library is out of copies anyway."  
  
Audrey laughed at his stupidity. "Honestly Ray. If Lily does like you the way you like her, her actions will show it. If she doesn't, or is unsure, then you have to do something about how you feel. You've known Lily forever. I'm sure you know more about her than I do. Use that to your advantage. Try to think of something that she loves, and get ideas for gifts from that. For example - you know her love for music, so you can use that. Buy her concert tickets, and as a bonus you can make it a date."  
  
"Wow. You make it sound so easy!" Ray replied. He was amazed that he hadn't thought of anything like that.  
  
"That's because it is that easy. You were most likely thinking about it way too hard."  
  
"Yeah. Probably."  
  
"So, is that all the advice you needed?" Audrey asked.  
  
"Yeah, for now at least. And if I happen to need more, I'm sure I'll be able to find you. But please, don't tell Lily about this."  
  
"Alright. No problem." Audrey looked at her watch, and then at Ray. "It's almost 4:00. I need to get going. I'm supposed to meet some friends at the library to get started on that lit assignment."  
  
"What! It's almost 4:00 you say?" Ray replied.  
  
"That's what I said." She began to gather her things so that she could catch the bus to the library before it was too late.  
  
"Well, in that case I need to go too. Plans. You know how they can be."  
  
"Sure. Whatever you say Ray. I'll see you later. Good luck with the Lily thing." Audrey got up, pushed her chair in, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. See ya." Ray replied. He too got up and headed out the door. As soon as he was a block away from Mickey's he began to run. If he didn't pick up his pace any he was bound to be late for the show. The station wasn't too far from Mickey's, but he really didn't want to be late. Robbie doesn't really like to put up with that kind of stuff that much. Ray finally made it to the station and flew in the door.  
  
"I was almost thinking you weren't going to be here." Robbie said before anyone else could get a word in.  
  
"Well, I got tied up talking to someone." Ray stated. He wanted to say as little as possible with Lily around.  
  
"That's fine. You're here now. Just get yourself ready. We go on in three minutes." Travis added.  
  
Ray went over to his area and set his backpack under the table. He put his headphones around his neck and looked at the clock.  
  
"Ray, were you talking to Audrey all this time?" Lily asked. She was really confused as to why Ray needed to talk to Audrey so badly. If they were talking all this time, since she left her locker, then something must be up. Something big and important. Lily was just dying to find out.  
  
"Uh..yeah. I was." Ray replied, quite hesitant.  
  
Lily noticed Ray lack of desire to elaborate, so she decided to leave it at that. If he wanted her to know, he'd tell her.  
  
"Okay, we're on in 5, 4." Travis continued the count down on his hand - 3, 2, 1.  
  
"This is Radio.." Robbie began.  
  
"..Free.." Ray continued.  
  
"Roscoe! Your source of sanity in what we like to call reality." Lily finished. Once she said that, she played an improv guitar intro.  
  
"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering - Is it alright to hide behind a self manufactured cover instead of showing people who you really are, and what you really feel?" Robbie began the show. He felt inspired by Ray's little dilemma. Maybe what would be discussed on the show would motivate Ray to act on his feelings. Maybe even give him a few ideas.  
  
"Well, Question Mark, I think that's a great thought. People today hide themselves way too much. When you think you know someone real well, they go and do or say something that is completely contradictory. I think that if you feel particularly inspired to do something, you shouldn't let anything hold you back." Lily said.  
  
"Thanks for the input Shady. Listeners, if you have something you'd like to say, or even something you'd like to share that you've been hiding away in your closet, we're all ears." Robbie added.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
So, I have this crazy idea. YOU, as the reader can, and SHOULD act as the RFR dedicated listeners! You all heard Question Mark. What do all you readers think about hiding behind a self manufactured cover? Review, and in your review, post your response to QM. It's simple. I hope this works out good. So basically - readers=listeners. Got it? Good.  
  
Here's a big thanks to everyone that's been reading and reviewing! That's the way this world should be. lol. "be kind, rewind" but it's not a video tape.so "be kind, REVIEW!" heh. I'm sorry that this chapter is later than I expected it to be, but school is kind of there, regardless of how badly I want to write more. Next week (14th-21st) I'm gonna be in Guatemala with my church, so I won't be able to write much at all. So..patience will become your best friend! Heh. but as soon as I return I'm bound to write. A lot. Heh. So, until then! 


	4. Roast Beef

Alright. I felt that an update was in order. Especially now, that I'm back home from Guatemala. For all you wondering, the trip was great! But I sure am glad to be back home! Thanks to everyone who posted as callers. I didn't get as many as I hoped, but maybe next time. I think I'll try something like this in the near future. Enough of me, now for chapter 4.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Robbie picked up the phone and pushed the button for line one.  
  
"Caller #1, you're on the air. What would you like to add to this conversation?"  
  
"Ok Question Mark, I think the real question is what is a self manufactured cover? What exactly are you talking about? Outside manufacturing, such as clothing or inside, such as attitude? Because if it is outside, then it might just be someone trying something new out. And if it is inside then it could just be someone trying to be more up beat or something around those lines. But if you are talking about people trying to hide themselves rather then improve or expand on themselves then I think that is bad and stupid."  
  
"It was meant more on the lines of hiding your feelings about something, or someone, because of fear. And I would agree with you that it's bad and stupid." Robbie glanced quickly at Ray, then at Lily, and then Travis. Travis was holding up the chalkboard with "Jake" written on it.  
  
Robbie put the phone over to another line and said, "Hey Jake. What are your thoughts on the subject?"  
  
"I've fallen hard for this girl for three months now and I finally got up the courage to ask her out to the school dance but she's already got a date. Now I'm acting like I don't like her that way any more, but the truth is I like her even more now. What should I do, Shady?"  
  
"Well," Lily began, "just because she already has a date to the dance doesn't mean that she's really into him. It could easily be a friend of hers as a back up or something. Don't lose hope! Sometimes you just need to be straight-forward. Let her know what's up, what you're thinking. Chances are things will work out somehow."  
  
"Thanks Shady. I'll try that."  
  
"Sometimes you need to change your point of view. Other times you just need some good music. So this time, it's "Sometimes" by Bodega." Lily said, as she grabbed her Bodega cd. She popped the cd in the player, and looked around the room. She noticed that Ray seemed somewhat distant. He hadn't spoken lately. Curiosity was eating her away. She crumpled up a scrap piece of paper and tossed it at Ray. "What's on your mind, Ray?" She asked. She was just a little concerned. But then, this was Ray. How normal could he be?  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" was Ray's response. He was back in reality now. He had been thinking about what Robbie was saying. About hiding his feelings. The ones about Lily. He wanted to ask her to Mickey's still. He could just pretend that it was to "hang out" and nothing more. Wasn't it though? He just wanted to "hang out" with the girl he likes. That shouldn't be a crime.  
  
"Nothing. You were going all spacey. That's all." Lily stated.  
  
"Oh. Okay." He hadn't realized that his thinking about something was that obvious.  
  
"What's everyone doing after the show?" Robbie asked. He hoped that his asking would set up a context for Ray to ask Lily to Mickey's or something. It was the least he could do for a friend.  
  
Ray looked at Robbie for a sense of assurance before he would add to the conversation. He was determined to ask Lily to Mickey's, and now was a better time than any. But he couldn't be so obvious. Robbie grinned at Ray as to tell him to just ask her already. A little motivation should help him along.  
  
Ray began, "Anyone going to Mickey's?"  
  
"I've got some fun and exciting father-son bonding planned. Dad's taking me to a hockey game. So I doubt I'll be going to Mickey's today." Robbie replied.  
  
"Audrey and I were planning on going out to the movies." Travis added.  
  
"What about you Lil?" Ray asked, quite nervously.  
  
"Well, I don't really have anything planned. I don't see why I couldn't go for a while." Lily replied.  
  
"Great!" Ray realized that he should probably try not to let himself come across too overjoyed. "Gotta play it cool Brennan." He thought to himself.  
  
"We're back on in 5 guys." Travis stated.  
  
Lily brought the show back in with one of her famous guitar intros.  
  
"Before we end our show today, we'd like to add in one more segment. A little something I like to call "Roast Beef." Have any beef you'd like to roast? Call in, while our oven is pre-heated." Robbie began. Travis held up the chalk board with "caller #1" written on it. "Alright, caller number one, you're on the air."  
  
"Hi Question Mark. This is Ed..." Ed began.  
  
"...and Ted." Ted finished.  
  
Robbie chuckled. "What can we help you guys with today?"  
  
"We're tired of being the 'smart' ones." Ed and Ted stated in unison.  
  
"What do you mean?" Robbie replied, confused.  
  
"We want to be normal, cool people. Like you guys." Ed explained.  
  
"We aren't normal, cool people." Ray began. "Well, we are cool, but..."  
  
Lily interrupted him. "Please ignore Pronto's stupidity. Ed, Ted, both of you are normal, cool people."  
  
"Maybe we're normal. Normal nerds." Ted added.  
  
"Just because you two are different, have your own unique interests, but just haven't completely embraced that yet doesn't mean that you aren't normal, cool people. You're normal and cool in your own ways." Travis stated.  
  
"Don't resort to a self manufactured cover guys. People respect you for who you are and what you think. You just need to be more confident." Robbie added.  
  
"I think you guys are right." Ed said.  
  
"Well, of course we are!" Ray blurted. Lily shot him a punch-worthy glare. If she was any closer to him she would have punched him.  
  
"We're only right because it's the truth. As long as you're true to yourselves you will be normal, cool people." Robbie added. He looked in Travis' direction and noticed him gesturing to wrap things up. "That's all the time we have for today. This is Radio Free Roscoe, signing off."  
  
Travis switched off the main power on the switch board and everyone took off their headphones and set them down in their usual places. After Travis was done shutting everything down, he headed towards the door and stated, "I'd better get going. Don't want to keep Audrey waiting."  
  
"Right. See ya!" Robbie said.  
  
"Bye Travis!" Lily said.  
  
"See ya Swam...er...see ya." Ray attempted to correct himself. Travis sent him a glare before he turned to go out the door. Lily walked up to Ray and punched him. "You gotta stop calling him Swami. He doesn't appreciate it."  
  
"Sorry." Ray started rubbing his arm. "It just kind of slipped."  
  
"Okay, but try to not let it 'kind of slip' again."  
  
"Well guys, I'm outta here. Have fun at Mickey's." Robbie said as he gathered his things and headed towards the door.  
  
"Alright, see ya!" Ray said.  
  
"Bye!" Lily said.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
holy cow. I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated! I know this isn't all that long or anything, but it's something to hold you all over till I'm done spending my waking moments doing school things. Our b- ball team made it to super sectionals!! Woot woot! Heh. Yea....why don't you go.....hmm...REVIEW! now. Ok. Thanks for reading! 


	5. Choose

**sings the I'm making an update song** hah. Well, not much more to say. Onward to chapter 5!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
The two of them gathered their things, walked out of the station, and headed down the block to Mickey's.  
  
"So Ray," Lily began. "Why did you need to talk to Audrey? It seemed important."  
  
"Well, it was important. I...I just needed some advice on something." Ray replied.  
  
"Oh, okay." She didn't really believe him. She was sure that he needed advice, but she couldn't figure out why it had to be from Audrey.  
  
"So, what's new?" Ray asked. He knew that was about the lamest way to start a conversation, but he was at a loss for words.  
  
"Not a whole lot." Lily replied.  
  
"Oh...okay." Ray wanted to talk to Lily, but he didn't know what to say. "Uh...What are you doing this Saturday?"  
  
"I don't know yet." Lily replied, confused. "Why?"  
  
"Well, I heard that The White Stripes were going to be in town." Ray began.  
  
"Yeah." Lily interrupted with a disappointed tone.  
  
"I thought you loved them!" Ray replied, shocked.  
  
"I do. Of course I do. But they are sold out. I've tried everything possible to get tickets, and I haven't had any luck yet." Lily explained.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe you'll have better luck next time." Ray said with a grin.  
  
"Why do you look so happy? This is terrible!" Lily exclaimed, annoyed.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Sure. Whatever. Ray, you have issues."  
  
Ray was cooking up one of his famous plans. He knew his brother Tim had connections with a local ticket broker. His plan was to try everything possible to get his hands on a pair of tickets sometime this week. If Tim could do this for him, he'd owe him his life. Ray was in deep thought with his plan.  
  
"What's up with you today Ray?" Lily asked. "It's like you're off in the middle of nowhere." She grinned. "And I mean more than usual."  
  
"Hey!" Ray replied, a little defensive, but going along with it. "That's not nice!"  
  
The two finally reached Mickey's. Ray sped up a bit in order to open the door for Lily.  
  
"Thanks Ray." Lily thought to herself – Sometimes Ray can be so sweet. Too bad he's not like this all the time. Maybe he'll grow up. Eventually.  
  
After they walked in, Lily headed for one of the couches and Ray followed. As they set down all their things, Ray asked, "Want something to drink?"  
  
"Sure." Lily replied with a smile.  
  
Ray started off for the counter where Mickey was and Lily followed.  
  
"So, what can I do for you two today?" Mickey asked.  
  
"I'll have a strawberry shake." Lily said, and then looked at Ray waiting for his order.  
  
"I think I'll have a Sprite." Ray said.  
  
"Alright. I'll be right over with your drinks." Mickey said as he headed to the back.  
  
"Let's wait at the couch." Ray suggested.  
  
"Okay." Lily replied.  
  
They walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
"So Lil, what would you do if someone were to offer you a White Stripes ticket?" Ray asked imagining her in love with him when he gave her the ticket he hopes Tim could get for him.  
  
"Well, I'd probably owe them, big time. But while in the moment I'd either be at a loss for words or I don't know what else." Lily replied. "But don't get my hopes up!"  
  
"Okay. I won't."  
  
Mickey headed over to the couch that Ray and Lily were sitting at with the drinks. "Here you guys go." He said as he set the drinks down on the table in front of the couch. He then turned around and headed back to the counter.  
  
"Thanks Mickey." They said in unison.  
  
"Enjoy the drinks." Mickey said as he headed back to the counter.  
  
"So, Lily." Ray began.  
  
Right as he was about to continue, Travis walked in. As soon as Travis reached the couch and sat down, Ray blurted out, "I thought you were out at a movie with Audrey."  
  
"Well, Starsky & Hutch was sold out, and nothing else seemed worth seeing." Travis replied. "So I figured I'd join you guys. Or whoever ended up coming here."  
  
"Oh, okay. That's cool." Ray said in the most polite tone possible. He was quite annoyed by Travis' random appearance, since it was keeping him from more alone time with Lily.  
  
Lily noticed that Ray seemed unhappy to see Travis. She knew Ray didn't have a major problem with him, other than needing to respect him more. This was weird. She figured she could talk to him about it online later tonight. Ray might be a bit more open about it then.  
  
"So, did Audrey go home?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, she had some homework that she wanted to get started before it got too late." Travis replied.  
  
"That's right. Her class got the outline for the history fair project last Friday." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah. We're supposed to get the outline and first part of the assignment tomorrow." Travis stated.  
  
"Really?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah. That's what you get for sleeping in class all the time Ray." Lily replied, then smiled at him.  
  
"I can't help it! It's just so boring." Ray said attempting to defend himself.  
  
"Sure. Everything is boring to you if it doesn't include eating, sleeping, or being brainless." Lily added jokingly.  
  
"Wow Lily. That hurts. Deep." Ray said.  
  
"Don't worry Ray. I kid." Lily said as she lightly patted his leg.  
  
Travis thought to himself, "Is Lily flirting? With Ray? Come on Strong. This is Ray and Lily here. It can't be anything."  
  
"If you say so." Ray said with a small grin.  
  
"Well." Travis began, feeling like he had intruded on something. "I guess I'll leave you two be. I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Travis. Take care." Lily said.  
  
"Bye." Ray said, just a little jealous. He couldn't remember the last time Lily told him to take care.  
  
There were a few moments of silence after Travis walked out. Ray eventually broke the silence. "Vanilla Coke, or Pepsi Vanilla?" Ray felt he needed to break the silence with something, but he didn't have many good ideas.  
  
"Pepsi Vanilla, I guess."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. I think it has more of a vanilla flavor."  
  
"Okay, It's your turn." Ray stated.  
  
"Hmm." Lily thought for a few moments. "Choose. Being blind, or deaf."  
  
"Blind. Wait....deaf. ...blind." Ray paused. "Blind."  
  
"You sure?" Lily asked, quite amused by Ray's decision making process.  
  
"No." Ray thought to himself, "Would I rather be able to see Lily all the time, or hear her? I've seen her before, so if I were blind I'd already have a picture of her in my mind. I'd rather be able to hear her. That way we could still make conversation and whatnot. Yeah. I'd rather be blind...I guess."  
  
"Decide yet?"  
  
"Yeah. I'd rather be blind. That way, I could still make conversation to get around and be able to talk to people."  
  
"Okay. That makes sense." Lily said. "Now it's your turn."  
  
"Okay. Choose." Ray paused. He wasn't sure how he wanted to word this, but he wanted it to have something to do with him and Lily together, sometime in the future. "Living with me as your husband, or not your husband."  
  
"Wow. Well..." Lily was silent. Ray could definitely tell that she was deep in thought. "Well, I guess if you weren't my husband, life would quite possibly be dull. But if we were married, it would definitely prove to be interesting."  
  
Ray gave her a look of disappointment. "....interesting meaning?"  
  
"I meant good-funny interesting." Lily quickly replied, thinking that she had hurt him.  
  
"Okay.....which one do you choose?" Ray asked, impatient.  
  
"I guess you as my husband. I think it would be a fun marriage."  
  
"Well then." Ray picked up his sprite and started to drink the rest of it. He was at a loss for words. He didn't know how he was supposed to take what Lily had said. He thought to himself, "Why would she want to be married to me if she doesn't like me like that? Does this mean she likes me?"  
  
"Well. Lily slurped up the last of her shake. "I'd better get going. Mom's gonna start to wonder what happened to me." Ray could tell she was at a loss for words as well.  
  
"Yeah. I should get going too."  
  
"..Yeah."  
  
"Mind if I walk you home?" Ray asked, a little nervous.  
  
"Not at all. That would be nice." Lily smiled. Ray smiled back. He got up and took their glasses up to the counter, then went back to the couch to grab his back pack and wait for Lily.  
  
"Alright. Ready?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let's get going."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
...I'm having too much fun with this! :D I hope I'm not the only one! So, go review! NOW! So I can know what everyone is thinking! More should be coming soon. That's my plan at least. So, keep your eyes open for an update in the near future. 


	6. Don't just stand there

Not much to say, other than get on to reading the important stuff! Not my lame-o author's note! Heh.  
  
And much love goes out to my readers, especially the ones who review!! *hint*hint* :D  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a short quiet walk to Lily's house. Both Ray and Lily were at a loss for words after the game of choose. Once they got to her house, Lily began, "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks for walking me home."  
  
"No problem." Ray smiled.  
  
Lily returned the smile. "You can be so sweet sometimes Ray."  
  
"Uhh...thanks." Ray replied, not knowing how to respond.  
  
"Well, it's cold out here, and I'd better be getting inside. I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow." Ray began, when Lily hugged him. Ray discreetly smelled her hair. He loved how it smelled. It always smelled so good. Like flowers, or girl. One of the two. He held her close, she was cold.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow." Ray said as he backed away from her a step or two.  
  
"Yeah. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight. Sleep well."  
  
Lily smiled. "You too."  
  
Lily opened her front door and walked in. After she shut it behind her, she hurried over to the window to watch Ray as he walked away. Before he was completely out of sight, Lily thought to herself, "..Could I really like Ray? Is that even possible?"  
  
~*~  
  
It was 9:30 am when Ray woke up. He looked around in a dazed and confused state until he saw his alarm clock.  
  
"Crap! I'm late!" He exclaimed. Ray frantically ran around his room in an attempt to get himself ready for his late arrival at school. When he finally made it downstairs, he noticed the answering machine beeping. He decided to quickly check the messages, even though they were most likely from the attendance office stating his absences so far today. Ray sat down on the couch and pushed the play button on the answering machine.  
  
The monotone machine lady began, "Two new messages. First new message." Then, Robbie's voice took over. "Hey Ray! What's up? I bet you're still sleeping, but I wanted to check and see if you wanted to go sledding or something. Well, get back to me! Later!"  
  
Ray thought to himself, "Sledding? ..but it's Tuesday."  
  
As the second new message began, Ray got up and walked over to the window. All he could see was snow.  
  
"Second new message."  
  
Lily's voice took over. "Hey Ray! Can you believe we got a snow day? You don't need any more sleep! Get out of bed and get back to me ASAP! Bye!"  
  
Ray was surprised to hear from Lily. He knew he would take her up on that offer right away. He decided to call Robbie back first though.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Mrs. McGrath. Is Robbie around?"  
  
"No, Ray. I believe he went out somewhere with Kim. She's such a sweetheart."  
  
"Oh. Alright, thanks."  
  
"No problem. I'll let Robbie know you called when he gets back."  
  
"Okay. Thanks."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Ray hung up. He was glad that Robbie was already out. This meant he could have some alone time with Lily. He just hoped that she was still at home. It would really be a shame if she had already gone somewhere.  
  
He decided to hit the speed dial and impatiently waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lily! Hey. You're still home."  
  
"Yeah. I called you less than half an hour ago. I figured I'd wait a little while for you to wake up."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"So, what are you up for today?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Well, you could come over and we could figure something out here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Alright, see you in a few."  
  
Ray hung up the phone, and then continued getting ready. As he was getting ready, the phone rang. He answered it.  
  
"It's go time."  
  
"Hey Ray." It was Travis. "Are you planning on going to the station today?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I guess you haven't heard yet. We might broadcast a special snow day daytime RFR."  
  
"Is Lily going?"  
  
"I haven't called her yet. I was going to after I got off the phone with you."  
  
"I can tell her. I was on my way to her house when you called. You caught me on my way out the door."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll let you go then. I hope to see you two at the station later."  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Bye."  
  
After Ray hung up the phone, he grabbed his coat and scarf out of the closet and headed out the door. Luckily Lily's house was just a short walk from Ray's house, because it was definitely major snow day weather. Once Lily's house was visible Ray began to run. Before he could knock on the door, Lily opened it.  
  
"Don't just stand there, It's cold out Ray. Come on in!"  
  
Regardless of his hesitant nature, Ray entered. As he took off his coat and scarf, he looked around the living room of the house that once was as familiar to him as his own. Although it hadn't changed much over the years, it still seemed like it had.  
  
"I'm gonna go upstairs and put my guitar away. If you want you can come up too." Lily stated. Ray followed Lily up the stairs and into her room. "So what time did you wake up?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh...a little after 9."  
  
"Sure. I called you a little after 9."  
  
"Okay, so maybe it was a little after 9:30."  
  
Lily laughed. "That sounds a bit more like it."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I had a feeling you wouldn't be in any hurry to wake up."  
  
"Well, there is a story behind it. I didn't know we had a snow day. I thought I was late."  
  
"Oh." Lily laughed. "You must have been really upset in that case."  
  
"I was!" Ray said in a tone obviously attempting to win a battle that was already won.  
  
"Well, anyway. What shall we do today?" Lily asked.  
  
"Did Travis call you?"  
  
"No. Why? Was he supposed to?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, why would he?"  
  
"He was calling around about having a daytime RFR since we have a snow day."  
  
"Are we gonna have one?"  
  
"Probably. If Robbie shows up."  
  
"Why? Where is he?"  
  
"His mom said he was out with Kim."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Well, that's his business, not ours. Let it be."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, do you want to head over to the station and see if that's where Travis is, and if we're having a special RFR today?"  
  
"I suppose. I guess it couldn't hurt anything."  
  
"Alright. Let me run downstairs and write a note so if anyone comes home while we're gone they'll have an idea of what's going on."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ray and Lily walked back downstairs so Lily could write the note. She opened up one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a stack of yellow post- it notes. On the top one she wrote, "I'm out with the guys. Possibly at Mickey's. I'll be home later. –Lily."  
  
"Alright." Lily said as she peeled of the post-it note and stuck it on the front of the refrigerator. She put the rest of the post-it notes back in the drawer. "Let's get going!" She said with a smile.  
  
They put on their outerwear, left Lily's house, and began walking in the direction of the station.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for now! I'll hopefully have more to type up soon. Please read and review! When I open my inbox and get flooded by reviews – that's when I'm truly happy! :D 


End file.
